No Man's Land
by Kerboku
Summary: Left with the task of raising his 16 year old sister after their father's death, ambitious and booksmart Hershel realizes that the path of normality isn't always the right way. Something his black sheep of a sister Robin had down from day one.
1. The Letter

_**Please mind the boring intro. If you want to skip to the real story look for the line break and then the mention of a chocolate bar.**  
_

* * *

_Ichigo Kreed Adv.1 The Late Strawberry_

_"So your younger sister is going to come live with ya?" The blue haired carpenter looked at Matt with giant eyes "yeah..." he didn't want to talk about anthing at the moment he was to depressed after all.. his girl friend HAD just dumped him under an hour ago. Luke tried to change the subject but it didn't help very much he had just come to see if Bo wanted to get some lunch along with Toby but he was busy making a chair so Luke went insted. "Is she cute?" Toby asked keeping a straight face both Luke and Matt stared at him_  
_"What? Did i say somthing wrong?"_  
_"Well actually in middle school I beat up a few kids"_  
_"Soo yes or no?" Luke spoke this time_  
_"See for yourself" he took out a small picture from his wallet_  
_" Awwww she's so cute!" Matt glared at Luke. Toby couldn't help but giggle a bit_  
_"She looks like your twin" toby said_  
_"Before I forget, why is she comin' here anyway? seems a little sudden..." Luke couldn't help but wonder outloud_  
_"...our father passed away 2 weeks ago..." Matt was weak on the subject_  
_"Couldn't she go with your mom?"_  
_"She passed away when I was 5 she was only 3 at the time" sillence entered the table, Toby stared at Luke_  
_"...I'm sorry I brought it up..." Luke wanted to cry but held back Toby was next to speak on the subject_  
_"...So she's my age?"_  
_...Silence..._  
_"AHAHAHA" they all broke in to uncontrolible laughter_  
_"Ha..ha..ha... good one Toby"_  
_"Im serious" Toby's straight face went in to a slight frown_  
_"how old are you anyway?"_  
_"...19"_  
_"Then yes , yes she is Toby"_  
_"what's her name anyways?"_  
_" Ichigo "_  
_" Like in Bleach?"_  
_"Sorry I don't watch anime that much"_  
_"Oh yeah you havn't even heard of Sailor Moon have ya?"_  
_"what?"_  
_...Silence..._  
_"AHAHAHA" they all broke in to uncontrolible laughter...again._  
_After luke left at about 2 o'clock Matt and Toby went fishing of the dock by On The Hook_  
_" Toby do know when the boat comes?"_  
_"hold on i'll go ask my uncle"_  
_after 2 minutes_  
_"It leaves in the morning and should be back at 6 or so"_  
_"Well I better be going home then. see you later!"_  
_Matt's mind 'damn it! I havn't even got prepared yet!'_

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY 9:00 am_

_"THE BOAT LEFT WHEN?" Matthew had just ran about a mile from his house by the beach to On The Hook because he didn't learn the short cut thru the beach_  
_"I told you 6 o'clock this morning" Oz never really liked Matt because he stole his costomers at the monthly flea market by selling fish and other good stuff at half the price_  
_"do you know when it's going to be back?"_  
_Toby came strolling in the door humming what sounded like the fishing song to Matt_  
_"it comes back at 5 or 6 "Oz sounded agitated 'two slackers in one house this should be good' he thought to him self 'no wonder they are best friends'_  
_"okay thanks uncle Ozzie!"_  
_'Great!another reson to hate that boy'_

* * *

_Later at 9:16 pm_

_Matt had waited 4 hours for the damn boat he had both lunch AND dinner at the sunnde inn with Toby and Gill he was getting tired of hearing Gill's lame stories about how he wants to improve the city when he is the mayor. finelly he got a call from Toby saying that they had just radioed in they were only 5 milles away from the dock and apperintly she had gotten seasick he finelly made it to the 3-way intersection when a large storm cloud appered over the sea not even 6 minuts later Jin pushed past him with a first aid kit in his hand he hadn't noticed .he finelly made it to the beach when he noticed a sentai of white and jet black hair._

_"what happ-OMFG ICHIGO ARE YOU DEAD?" His strange yelling could probly reach toucan island with ease_  
_"the waves started to smack aginst the ship and somthing fell off the mast and nocked her out cold" pascal said with a frown_  
_"she's fine she didn't even get a bump on her head. How do you know her Mathew?"he was always 1 spark away from the fire if you know what I mean_  
_"she is my little sister"_  
_ BIG SHOCKER_  
_"...REALLY?" He sounded supprised_  
_"how can you not tell? they look exactally alike.."_  
_"well I lost my glasses today.."_  
_"really wher'd you see them last?"_  
_"...on my face."_  
_"okok I know but where?"_  
_"at the clinc"_  
_"then look there"_  
_"I would but I can't really see"_  
_"...oh"_  
_"ENOGHF ALREADY!"Ichigo had awoken when the conversation started she had woken to Toby's smiling face and the first thing she said was_  
_"GIN ICHIMARU?" Thou only he heard her_  
_"oh sorry Ichigo I didn't think you were awake.."_  
_"yeah yeah..."_  
_"are you feeling dizy?"_  
_"no not really. Just tired"_  
_"I see...here is my plenty of tea and get some sleep, I'll add this to your tab Mathew" with that he yawned and walked the half mile to his house_  
_"cheapskate..."Ichigo_  
_"uh huh"Matt_  
_"that's right"Toby_  
_"yep"Pascal_  
_"what she said"Oz_  
_"can we talk some other time it's already 10:40.."_  
_"yeah sure"_

_GOOD NIGHT_

_Ichigo Kreed adv.1 END_

* * *

_" Hey Hershy bar, you gotta read this shitty fan fiction I just found."_

Hershel James didn't look up from his book, _A Guide to Farming_ by T. Takakra. He sat at the table across from his close friend Luke, a blue haired rambunctious carpenter that lived close by, Luke huffed childishly as Hershel went on reading his own book, ignoring Luke. The door bells on the inn door jingled and Gil, the stuck up snob of the village, entered the bar area and stood next to their table. Luke growled and closed his laptop.  
"What do you want dokus?" Gil's face was red, "Shut up pauper. I'm just delivering a message." Gil reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper before shoving in Hershel's face and stormed out. Hershel closed his book and pushed his glasses up a bit before beginning to read.

_Dearest Hershel,_

I regret to inform you that your father has passed on. I guess running the farm after your mother's death was too much for him.  
I am also afraid that by the time this message gets to you the funeral will have already passed.

Your sister is staying with me and your aunt Claire in Mineral Town but I am afraid she will not be welcome much longer.  
She destroys everything she touches, we've lost at least 3 chickens to her hand.  
Most of the others in town... Are threatening to hire a hit man.  
Safe to say she'll be heading down to Harmonica Town on the next boat actually.

Best Wishes and Lots of Love,  
Uncle Tim.  
Ps. We hope both you and Mark visit for the holidays.

Hershel crumpled the letter as a single tear fell from his cheek and onto the table.  
Luke questioned him but his words were falling on grief filled ears.

_Jack, the legendary farmer of Forget-Me-Not Valley was dead._

* * *

_AN;_  
_Well hey there been awhile yeah?_  
_So here we go on this crazy ride one more time. Luke's fanfiction is mine from back in '08._  
_My **GOD** that seems like an eternity ago, so many mistakes xP. Also there's gonna be alot of game meshing in this. _  
_My harvest moon head cannon is that just about every protagonist is related to each other is some way.  
I hope you enjoy. Please review! I wanna know what you guys think._


	2. The Bird

Hershel sat on the steps to the light house, one hand holding a book and the other stroking a stray white cat.

Day after day he sat on the steps and waited. Some times for a few minutes and some times for a few hours.

One day while hoeing around in his field out of boredom since it was winter, Piggy, his brown and white collie, began to bark.  
Hershel slicked his greasy brown hair back and leaned the hoe against the barn. He dusted off his white and red argyle sweater and peered down the road.  
The only people Piggy ever barked at was that fat ass mayor and his dick wad son, the two people Hershel never wanted to deal with.  
Piggy darted down the road and Hershel gasped sharply and chased after him.  
Piggy had bit the mayor before, he didn't want it to happen again.

He stood on the unpaved dirt road road silently. Hershel was never big on words but the sight before him made his throat swell up entirely.  
Just across the way a small girl with spiky brown hair stood wearing urban style street clothes, something very uncommon on the mostly rural Castanet Island.  
Hershel stood stiller then still and waited. Somehow he felt that his scarf strangling him and his square glasses fell off of his face.

Piggy was booking it towards Harmonica Town, crying all the way.

Robin James was never particularly good with either people or animals, her only friends as a child was her anti social and reluctant bookish older brother, an artist that lived in a motor home, and a yeti after all. Animals and farming were always her mother's, father's, grandfather's, aunt's, cousin's, and brother's thing. In fact everyone born into the James family had _some_ calling in the farming industry. Robin was the one defining variable.  
She loved animals and she loved gardening, but there was always a little something... off about her.  
She was always different from the rest of her family. _She was different_. This often drove people away from her, and it seemed the only person to understand this was her brother.  
The siblings locked eyes.  
" ...Where are all your things?" Robin frowned. " You did bring all your stuff right?" Robin remained silent and approached her brother, she stood close and he feared for his self esteem, something he didn't have much of in his youth.

"I haven't seen you in three years, you don't meet me at the docks, I was wandering for hours till I find this damned place, our father is dead, and the first thing you ask me is where my stuff it." Hershel gulped and waited.  
"...Auntie said I could only take a bag with me and that they're shipping the rest later." She shifted the weight of her luggage onto her hip before tossing it into Hershel's chest. He accepted it and silently they walked back to his big blue house.

Upon entering Robin whistled, the room was nearly empty save Hershel's massive bed, a table set, a small wooden bookshelf filled with books on farming and comics, and the kitchen in the corner. "It's huge. You're pretty well off Hersh." Hershel rubbed his nose as his face grew slightly red.  
"Uhm. You can have the little room through that door there if you want..." Robin narrowed her dark brown eyes. "Or the loft upstairs. Either way it's just us... and the dog you scared off. His name is Piggy..."

* * *

Hershel left Robin to her own devices and started to prepare dinner. His house really was nothing compared to the family home or even his aunt's in Mineral Town. He thought of how empty his home was compared to the one he grew up in. Besides it's not like he had a family or even a girl friend. He had too much work to do on the farm for that kind of thing. Besides the only girl interested in him was Candace, and she was too damned shy for his liking. Then again that witch girl in the forest was pretty cute, though he was sure Gale wouldn't be happy if anything happened there. Alas, Hershel's dreams for companionship were just about as dead as his dreams of becoming an archeologist as his father's old friend Carter.

He quickly snapped out of thinking of all his dead hopes and regrets as there was a knock at his door. Before he could even mutter a hold on, let alone stand to walk over to the door, Luke burst in, Bo following behind him reluctantly carting a panting Piggy in his arms.  
"So where's this hot girl friend of yours Hershy bar? I heard she's super cute and sexy." Luke chuckled as Hershel tried to comprehend the words that came out of Luke's mouth.  
"Did you say girl friend?" Robin smirked as she walked into the main room while drying her hair, she was dressed in a tight tank top and shorts and Hershel feared for his life that Luke hadn't just called his sister sexy for the sake of his own sanity. "Oh you must be the sexy chick everyone's talking about," Luke pushed his way through Hershel to Robin and grasped her hand gently " My name is Luke. It's a pleasure to meet you. But what in the world compelled you, pretty lady, to be around with this loser?" Robin pulled her hand away quickly. "This loser," she gestured to Hershel, " is my brother." Hershel cleared his throat. " She's only 16."

* * *

_AN:  
OK I got a few messages asking me about the relations to everyone._  
_Most non veterans of the series might not even know a few of these games heh._

_Jack from Wonderful Life married Celia and gave birth to our protags here who now rule over Castanet._  
_Jack's younger sister by 10 years, Claire lives in Mineral Town and married Doctor Trent, their son Mark lives over on Sunshine Island, aka the Island of Happiness._  
_Jack's father Tito Lived in Melody Valley (or whatever the fuck the town in magical melody is called) and was married to Gwen._  
_His Grandfather Jack, was the guy from Save the Homeland/Hero of Leaf Valley. He married Dia._

Also since shipping is always crucial why not let the readers decide who's going to end up with who?


End file.
